hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 121
September 6th: Part 2 (9月6日(2), Kugatsu Muika (2)) is the 121st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The Southernpiece Auction begins. Meanwhile, Kurapika wakes up and immediately asks about the Underground Auction and Neon. Melody informs him that the auction is canceled due to the previous events involving the Phantom Troupe so it will be held online instead. She adds that Neon reluctantly complied. Kurapika says Melody is lying and does not believe that Neon will give up easily because of Neon's persistent nature. Melody then mentions the death of Squala and how his girlfriend is overcome with grief. The Scarlet Eyes were also stolen during that time, but Neon is more upset over Eliza. Melody urges Kurapika to rest more. At the auction, a JoyStation Console containing the Greed Island game is introduced by the auctioneer, as she displays its special features and contents. A picture of a professional Hunter named Jeitsari is flashed on the screen, and he is introduced as a player of Greed Island. He owns seven cartridges of the game, priced 5.8 billion each. The auctioneer says that Jeitsari left a contract with his lawyer that said if he and the other players have not clear the game by January 1, 2000, even if they are still inside, he would consign the seven cartridges and consoles to the Southernpiece Auction. She says that two of the players have already lost, and their corpses were found beside the game, so death in the game means death in real life. The auctioneer warns that the game is highly dangerous and those who will bid should be prepared for the consequences. The bidding starts, and a bidding war between Milluki and a tycoon named Battera ensues. The bid gets up to 1.2 billion and Gon accidentally doubles it while asking for the meaning of a hand signal. Then Battera keeps on bidding and eventually wins. After the events, Battera, with his bodyguards, is approached by Gon and Killua. They introduce themselves as Hunters and offer to clear the game for Battera. However, they fail to show their licenses. Battera believes that they are not ordinary children because they have managed to go to the auction. He admits that he is hiring professional Hunters to play the game, but there is a limit to the number of players so he cannot hire them on the spot. Killua starts to reassess their plan. Beforehand, the two come up with a way to play the game that will not involve buying it. They predict that Battera will come to the auction, so they will just approach Battera because he will be looking for players to clear the game. Gon mentions that the catalog said that the number of players is unlimited. Battera clarifies that they will need a memory card and only one person's file can be saved per card, so eight players per cartridge are the upper limit. Gon tells Killua that all 30 blocks of the memory card are filled up. Battera asks how Gon knew, and Gon says that they have a save file for Greed Island. Battera then inquires if they have played before, and Gon replies that they only have the card. Battera then says that the game is guarded by Nen and it cannot be reset and the memory card cannot be pulled out. He adds that if Gon and Killua's memory card is real, they will need another item to pull it out. Killua mentions the ring. Battera is then convinced that they are capable and says they deserve an interview as he calls for Tsezguerra. Tsezguerra tells Gon and Killua to show their Ren, and they promptly comply. Battera asks what Tsezguerra thinks, and Tsezguerra says that they are no good and will only end up dead. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_121 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc